<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marcher à tes côtés by Memepotter952504</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747187">Marcher à tes côtés</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504'>Memepotter952504</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amputation, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort torturait Harry devant tous ses Mangemorts mais en entendant le cri d'un de ses fidèles. Il porta alors un regard plus attentif sur le Gryffondor. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant que ce dernier n'avait plus de jambes. Que lui était-il arrivé ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marcher à tes côtés</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idée d'Aludra Enigma Prince. <br/>Ecrit lors d'un Bingo d'écriture.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La nuit était tombée depuis un moment sur le cimetière de Little Hangleton. Tous les Mangemorts assistaient à la torture du Survivant. Les cris étaient étouffés, entre ses dents serrées, mais il avait le regard déterminé.</p><p>Le Seigneur des Ténèbres cessa soudain le sort de torture quand il entendit un de ses hommes hurler. Il tourna sa tête vers lui afin de l'identifier. Il s'agissait de Lucius Malfoy. Quant à son regard, il était fixé sur Potter. Alors le mage noir observa à nouveau l'adolescent.</p><p>Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Il était à peine conscient mais cela à la rigueur, il pouvait le comprendre. Il n'était qu'un adolescent sur lequel il venait de lancer par pur plaisir le doloris pendant près de cinq minutes. Qu'il soit à la limite de l'inconscience était tout à fait normal. Il était même relativement résistant pour âge à son (humble) avis.</p><p>Non, ce qui horrifiait peu à peu ses Mangemorts, c'était le physique de Potter. Voldemort lui-même devait admettre avoir la gorge asséchée à cette vision. Il se tenait debout devant lui quelques instants plus tôt, le regard défiant, arrogant, … Mais maintenant qu'il le voyait là, il se demandait si ce regard vert qui brillait avec tant d'intensité quelques instants plus tôt n'était pas plutôt animé par l'instinct survie, une lueur d'un être qui avait déjà trop vu, trop vécu. Mais comment était-ce possible pour un enfant. Pire encore … <em>Comment</em> <em>pouvait-on faire cela à un enfant ?!</em></p><p>Harry Potter haletait faiblement sur le sol, les lunettes de travers, complètement désarmé et à la merci des Mangemorts. Il portait encore sa tenue de champion du tournoi des trois sorciers à un détail près que … il n'avait plus de jambes dans son pantalon ! Vous savez ces choses qui vont par paires, avec deux genoux, deux pieds, de paires de cinq orteils, … Eh bien tout cela, cela n'existait plus. Ses jambes s'arrêtaient à mi-cuisse en deux énormes moignons dissimulés par le tissu de son pantalon.</p><p>Mais par quel procédé magique était-ce seulement possible ?! Lui qui avait tant étudié la magie, avait vu tant de phénomènes, jamais il n'avait vu pareil tour de ses yeux. Alors, voyant Harry Potter ainsi mutilé pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, une raison qui était de toute évidence ancienne et inconnue de tous, il prit la décision de l'épargner. Pour le moment… Il voulait savoir en quelles circonstances le Gryffondor avait perdu ses jambes. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un accident de la vie et qu'il avait instinctivement utilisé sa magie pour palier à ce problème. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas un accident … Et dans ce cas de figure-là, il voudrait bien savoir le comment du pourquoi !</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Narcissa et Severus sortirent de la chambre où Potter était alité, inconscient.</p><p>« Alors ? » demanda Voldemort.</p><p>« Il est à bout, » répondit la Sang-Pure. « Il a usé de toutes ses forces pour vous résister, Mon Seigneur. »</p><p>Le mage noir observa son Maître des Potions alors qu'il écoutait le rapport de Narcissa. Il était pâle et le visage horrifié, hanté même.</p><p>« Severus, ton bilan ? »</p><p>« Ses jambes…, » murmura-t-il. « Elles ont été brisées par un objet contondant. Je ne saurais dire lequel… Mais il les a perdues en même temps il y a au moins six ans. »</p><p>« Tu ignorais qu'il avait les jambes amputées, n'est-ce pas ? »</p><p>« Je ne pense même pas que Dumbledore le sache. »</p><p>Voldemort le fixa intensément.</p><p>« Son état te touche, » remarqua-t-il.</p><p>« Maître … Je ne suis pas du genre à m'attaquer aux faibles ou aux personnes qui ont un handicap… Et je n'ai jamais … » L'homme ferma les yeux, clairement malade. « Je me suis toujours attaqué à Potter à Poudlard… Je … l'ai traité de fainéant pour des tâches simples … jamais je n'aurais … Je n'aurais jamais été aussi dur ou … J'ai été aveuglé par ma haine des Potter … J'aurais du voir… »</p><p>« Soignez-le au mieux. Je veux savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé. »</p><p>« Il ne me parlera pas. »</p><p>« Je lui parlerai, » fit Narcissa. « Il se confiera certainement plus facilement à un visage féminin et inconnu. »</p><p>« Ce n'est pas encore certain, » marmonna Severus. « Pardonnez-moi, il faut que je prenne l'air. »</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Harry fut réveillé par le grondement du tonnerre. Il se redressa et remarqua qu'il était dans un lit extrêmement confortablement dans une chambre encore sombre. Il se demanda comment il avait pu arriver là et se mit à paniquer. Il avait affronté Voldemort, il avait été torturé… Et il avait perdu connaissance.</p><p>Il se concentra sur ses cuisses éternellement douloureuses et fit réapparaître ses jambes. Il inspira profondément et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit discrètement, craignant de ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de l'autre côté. Il se fit le plus silencieux possible et parcourut deux couloirs.</p><p>« C'est de la belle magie que vous faites là, Mr Potter, » fit une voix de femme derrière lui.</p><p>Harry sursauta et se retourna pour croiser le regard intense d'une femme blonde.</p><p>« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, » dit-il.</p><p>« Vos jambes. » Le Gryffondor se tendit, horrifié. « J'ai vu dans quel état elles sont réellement. Comment faites-vous cela ? »</p><p>« Je … je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, » répéta-t-il sur la défensive.</p><p>Il vit que la sorcière ne la croyait pas mais elle ne le jugeait pas non plus.</p><p>« Venez, » fit-elle alors. « Vous ne devriez pas trop user de vos pouvoirs. Votre noyau est épuisé. »</p><p>« Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-il, pas sûr de vouloir suivre cette femme qui semblait pourtant sympathique.</p><p>« Chez moi, » répondit-elle en lui tendant la main. « Ne craignez rien, vous êtes en sécurité. »</p><p>Harry hésita encore un instant mais le sourire bienveillant de la sorcière le convainquit à la suivre. Elle le ramena vers la chambre où l'attendait un repas.</p><p>« Mangez, Mr Potter, » dit-elle en lui présentant le plat. « Cela vous fera le plus grand bien. Et buvez aussi ceci. »</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le Gryffondor toujours peu confiant.</p><p>« Une solution de force. Cela aidera votre noyau. »</p><p>Il mangea en silence.</p><p>« Vous ne buvez pas ? » demanda-t-elle.</p><p>« Je suis allergique à la citrouille, » révéla Harry.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez boire ? »</p><p>« De l'eau. »</p><p>Un verre d'eau apparut sur son plateau la seconde qui suivit.</p><p>« Que vous est-il arrivé, Mr Potter ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.</p><p>« Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ? »</p><p>« Je me demande juste pourquoi Dumbledore n'a jamais révélé à la presse que son pupille était ainsi mutilé. »</p><p>« Son … pupille ? »</p><p>« Dumbledore est votre tuteur magique, Mr Potter. »</p><p>Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas cela. Mais il ne savait que très peu de choses sur Dumbledore en soi.</p><p>« Dumbledore ne sait pas, » dit-il simplement.</p><p>« Je vous demande pardon ? »</p><p>« Dumbledore ne sait pas que je suis handicapé. Personne ne sait … à part ma famille. »</p><p>« Et pourquoi votre famille n'a-t-elle rien dit ? »</p><p>Harry la regarda mais garda le silence. Il n'était pas doué pour mentir. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire alors c'était garder les lèvres closes.</p><p>« Par Morgane, » murmura la sorcière, horrifiée.</p><p>Le Gryffondor ne réagit pas.</p><p>« Est-ce que c'est votre famille qui vous a fait cela ? »</p><p>« Non ! » répondit-il directement, bien trop vite pour que cela paraisse normal.</p><p>« Mr Potter, dites-moi la vérité. Qui vous a fait cela ? »</p><p>« J'ai subi un accident, c'est tout, » répondit-il en essayant de paraître crédible. « Je ne veux pas en parler. »</p><p>« Mr Pott… »</p><p>« J'ai dit non ! »</p><p>« Sur un autre ton, Potter ! » s'exclama Snape en pénétrant dans la pièce.</p><p>« Vous ! »</p><p>« Oui, moi. Je vous prierai d'être un peu plus poli avec votre hôte, Mr Potter. Narcissa Malfoy a eu l'amabilité de vous offrir de la nourriture et un logement. »</p><p>« Severus… »</p><p>« Mme Malfoy ?! » s'exclama alors Harry en se redressant vivement.</p><p>Son éclat de voix fut suivi par une légère explosion magique. Harry était paniqué. Il était dans la demeure des Malfoy. Et Lord Malfoy… il était un Mangemort ! Il jeta un bref regard aux deux sorciers qu'il venait de propulser à terre avec son débordement magique et sortit en trombe de la chambre.</p><p>Il courut le plus vite qu'il put mais il tomba nez à nez avec Drago Malfoy.</p><p>« Potter ?! »</p><p>Harry paniqua et fit demi-tour. Il parcourut de nombreux couloirs. Il entendit vaguement une femme, sans doute Narcissa Malfoy, ordonner de couper l'accès au réseau de cheminée. Et il ne savait pas encore comment transplaner… Il parcourut de nombreux couloirs et corridors en cherchant une sortie. Il n'en trouva aucune.</p><p>Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit devant lui pour révéler la haute stature de Lord Voldemort. Ce dernier s'appuya négligemment contre le chambranle de la porte.</p><p>« Alors tu es réveillé et tu mets déjà tout le manoir en alerte, Harry Potter, » fit-il en ricanant.</p><p>Pendant qu'il disait cela, Harry glissa et tomba dans un dérapage. Il était haletant et encore plus horrifié. Son ennemi était là, devant lui. Il était mort. Il se redressa et fit demi-tour pour le fuir mais il ne put aller bien loin.</p><p>« <em>Finite incantatem</em>, » fit la voix de Voldemort derrière lui.</p><p>Harry s'effondra sur le sol, incapable d'avancer d'un pas car le mage noir venait d'annuler la magie qu'il employait pour créer ses fausses jambes.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Voldemort sentit l'effervescence dans le Manoir et sortit du bureau qu'il occupait. Il fut partiellement surpris de voir Potter débouler en courant d'un couloir avec la famille Malfoy et Severus et quelques elfes à ses trousses.</p><p>« Alors tu es réveillé et tu mets déjà tout le manoir en alerte, Harry Potter, » dit-il simplement.</p><p>Les yeux du Gryffondor s'écarquillèrent de peur en le voyant et il tomba alors qu'il tentait de faire demi-tour. Il le vit se relever et s'enfuir. Il soupira à ce constat. Il l'avait laissé en vie et le gamin le fuyait avant même qu'il ne puisse démarrer une conversation. Voilà qui était insultant ! Mais d'un autre côté, c'était compréhensible. La baguette de Potter était dans son bureau, sur sa table, et le gamin était seul dans un lieu hostile en présence d'ennemis. Comment pouvait-il agir autrement que par la fuite ? Instinct de survie oblige…</p><p><em>« Finite Incantatem, </em>» fit-il en agitant sa baguette avec négligence.</p><p>L'adolescent tomba à nouveau à terre, cette fois-ci dépourvu de jambes une fois encore, mais bien conscient. Il tenta malgré tout de s'enfuir et le mage noir put sentir qu'il tentait de recréer ses membres, preuve qu'il était un battant. Il était vraiment impressionné. Il sentit Nagini passer entre ses jambes et onduler vers le jeune sorcier.</p><p>'<em>Ne le tue pas, Nagini,' </em>siffla-t-il doucement. '<em>Je le veux vivant. Immobilise-le.'</em></p><p>'<em>Puisssque le Maître insisssste.'</em></p><p>Le serpent s'enroula lentement autour du Gryffondor et l'immobilisa totalement en position semi-allongée mais les membres amputés bien visibles. Voldemort s'avança lentement et s'agenouilla devant Potter et l'observa quelques instants dans les yeux. Ces deux émeraudes brillaient de peur mais aussi de cette lueur de défi. Oui, définitivement un battant.</p><p>« Tu as beaucoup de courage, Potter, » remarqua-t-il. « Et aussi une grande résistance et un grand pouvoir. Trois qualités que j'apprécie. Je ne les remarque pas beaucoup auprès de mes hommes, hélas… »</p><p>Il darda un instant son regard rouge sur les jambes amputées avant de le lever vers Narcissa.</p><p>« A-t-il dit quoi que ce soit ? » demanda-t-il directement.</p><p>« Il a refusé et…, » répondit-elle en jetant un regard à Severus. « Il a mal réagi en apprenant où il se trouvait. »</p><p>« … »</p><p>Voldemort observa le Gryffondor, pensif. Ce dernier cachait sa peur derrière un masque mais ses yeux brillaient de cette lueur qu'avaient toutes ses victimes.</p><p>« Cela dit, » continua la sorcière. « Je peux presque affirmer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un accident. »</p><p>Le mage noir vit les yeux émeraudes légèrement s'étrécir à la mention d'un accident qui n'en serait pas un.</p><p>'<em>Il sent la peur,' </em>susurra Nagini en serrant ses anneaux autour du Gryffondor.</p><p>« Qui t'a fait cela, Potter ? » demanda Voldemort en lui montrant ses jambes inexistantes.</p><p>« Personne. J'ai eu un accident. »</p><p>Le Mage noir claqua sa langue contre son palais, mécontent. Il attrapa le menton du Gryffondor entre son pouce et son index et le fixa dans les yeux qui brillaient légèrement différemment.</p><p>« Je déteste le mensonge. »</p><p>« Je ne mens pas. J'ai eu un accident. »</p><p>« Accident de quoi alors ? »</p><p>« Un accident de voiture. J'avais huit ans. »</p><p>« Narcissa ? Severus ? »</p><p>« Le laps de temps concorde, » répondit le Maître des Potions. « Mais pas la cause. »</p><p>« Recommence, Potter. Mais si tu veux mentir, sois plus crédible. »</p><p>Il le vit s'humecter les lèvres alors que son esprit réfléchissait à son prochain mensonge. Voldemort décida alors de le mener lui-même directement à la vérité. Il ne prenait aucun plaisir à le voir ainsi, aucun plaisir à entendre ses mensonges, il voulait juste savoir la vérité et il avait l'intuition que le torturer ne lui apporterait aucune réponse. Ce gosse avait déjà trop vu pour être encore intimidé par la douleur. Il allait donc le manipuler autrement pour avoir ses réponses. Une approche plus amicale semblait la plus appropriée. Hélas, l'amabilité n'était pas son fort.</p><p>« Sais-tu ce qu'est la légilimancie ? » demanda-t-il en tournoyant sa baguette entre ses doigts osseux.</p><p>« …Non. »</p><p>« C'est une forme de magie de l'esprit, » expliqua le mage noir. « Dans le jargon que les Moldus utilisent, on pourrait associer cela à de la télépathie. On peut lire les pensées des autres, et les plus puissants maîtres peuvent même aller jusqu'à manipuler, contrôler ou détruire l'esprit d'une autre personne. » Il fixa alors intensément le Gryffondor dans les yeux. « Je te laisse une dernière chance de me dire la vérité de ton plein gré. Si tu refuses, je te l'arracherai de ton esprit. »</p><p>Il le vit encore hésiter mais son hésitation était différente, teintée d'une peur qui ne lui était pas directement dirigée…</p><p>« Je ne peux pas, » murmura-t-il.</p><p>« Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Potter, » rétorqua le mage noir.</p><p>« Vous ne comprenez pas … »</p><p>« Non en effet. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut mentir pour une chose pareille. Ce que je comprends en revanche, c'est que tu es effrayé à l'idée de me dire la vérité. Et cette éventualité t'effraie encore plus que moi et ça, c'est assez … étonnant. »</p><p>Il le vit se murer dans un silence empreint de peur mais pas contre lui et cela le dérangeait vraiment. Qui que soit la personne qui l'avait mutilé de la sorte, Potter la craignait plus que lui son ennemi depuis toujours.</p><p>Il soupira au bout de trois minutes de silence.</p><p>« Tu l'auras voulu, » dit-il en pointant sa baguette vers le visage du Gryffondor. « <em>Legilimens. »</em></p><p>L'adolescent n'avait aucune compétence naturelle en occlumancie et même s'il n'avait rien dit, retrouver son souvenir avait été d'une simplicité… Il était juste à l'avant de son esprit.</p><p>Voldemort se retrouva dans une rue moldue et tourna sur lui-même à la recherche de Potter. Il le retrouva rapidement marchant le long d'une rue admirant le paysage, le visage serein. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ou huit et le mage noir était surpris par son accoutrement. Des vêtements bien trop larges pour lui et dans un état de propreté douteux. Quant à ses lunettes, elles tenaient encore sur son nez grâce à un morceau de papier collant.</p><p>Soudain, il le vit s'agenouiller rapidement et rejoindre une palissade d'une propriété moldue non loin pour se cacher. En observant autour de lui, le mage noir vit un groupe d'enfants approcher, des Moldus. Déjà des brutes pour leur âge… Potter se cachait d'eux sans doute pour des raisons similaires aux siennes quand il vivait à l'orphelinat… Il pourrait vérifier plus tard dans son esprit. Il voulait d'abord voir le souvenir en entier.</p><p>Il observa le groupe d'enfants jeter des pierres à un animal pour le plaisir. Le chat courut et traversa la route. Ainsi c'était cela l'accident de voiture… Le conducteur d'une voiture avait dévié de sa route pour ne pas écraser l'animal et était entré dans la trajectoire d'un autre véhicule et ce dernier avait lui aussi réagit rapidement. Sauf que le second conducteur fonçait vers les enfants…</p><p>« Oh non ! Dudley ! » hurla le jeune Harry, horrifié. « Tante Pétunia ! Dudley a eu un accident ! Tante Pétunia ! »</p><p>Le souvenir changea pour montrer une famille moldue dans une maison typiquement moldue. Il vit un homme aussi grand que large au visage violacé décoré d'une immense moustache rousse.</p><p>« Ce n'est pas ma faute ! » hurlait désespérément Potter. « Je n'ai pas provoqué l'accident ! C'est le chat ! Il lançait des cailloux sur le chat et le chat s'est enfui sur la route et a provoqué l'accident ! »</p><p>« Cesse tes mensonges, sale monstre ! » s'exclama l'homme en attrapant les cheveux du jeune sorcier. « Dudley ne peut plus utiliser ses jambes ! Il sera à jamais dans une chaise roulante ! Tout ça par ta faute ! »</p><p>« C'est faux ! C'est le chat ! C'est la faute du chat ! »</p><p>Voldemort n'était pas connu pour être un homme au grand cœur, il était plutôt connu pour sa cruauté et pourtant là, il avait pitié du jeune sorcier qui allait être puni sévèrement pour quelque chose dont il n'avait pas le contrôle et pour lequel il n'avait même pas fait d'accident magique. Il était juste … innocent. C'était juste les aléas de la vie… Et il allait en payer le prix. Un prix qu'il imaginait déjà en ayant vu le résultat. Mais comment ?</p><p>Il vit l'énorme Moldu tirer Potter dans une pièce adjacente, un garage ou un atelier, il ne voyait pas trop la différence entre ces pièces moldues, et il se figea. L'homme avait jeté son neveu contre un mur, l'assommant partiellement, avant de s'armer d'une hache. Il se retint de détourner le regard quand il la vit s'abattre sur les jambes du jeune sorcier. Ce dernier, à moitié assommé, hurla néanmoins de douleur. Il hurlait à la mort alors que son sang s'écoulait sur le sol, ses jambes loin de son corps et les os de ses cuisses extrêmement visibles, mal brisés.</p><p>Soudain, la lumière de la pièce se mit à clignoter avant de s'éteindre. Le Moldu essaya de rallumer l'ampoule mais cette dernière explosa. Ensuite, une lueur diffuse apparut dans la pièce alors que les hurlements cessaient. La lueur venait de Potter lui-même. Il était inconscient dans une bulle protectrice infranchissable et ses chairs semblaient guérir. Mais ses jambes étant loin de son corps, sa guérison n'avait jamais pu être totale.</p><p>Voldemort estima en avoir assez vu et sortit de l'esprit de Potter. Ce dernier s'affaissa sur le corps de Nagini, inconscient, mais les larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Il lui avait fait revivre cette journée cauchemardesque.</p><p>Il serra le poing et sa baguette trembla. Il n'était plus qu'horreur, colère et haine. Quant à ses objectifs concernant le jeune sorcier, il n'avait plus l'intention de le tuer. Il avait déjà bien assez souffert et vécu l'horreur pour qu'ils soient encore ennemis. Au contraire, pour ce qu'il avait vu, il allait lui offrir un cadeau, une porte de sortie de cet enfer dans lequel il devait retourner tous les étés. C'était dorénavant la fin de son enfer.</p><p>Il se redressa et fixa la famille Malfoy et Severus.</p><p>« Qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait, » dit-il durement. « Ou cela sera sévèrement sanctionné. »</p><p>Il prit le chemin de son bureau.</p><p>« Que lui est-il arrivé, Maître ? » demanda le Maître des Potions.</p><p>Le mage noir s'arrêta sur le seuil de sa porte mais ne se retourna pas alors qu'il répondait.</p><p>« Le monstre qui lui sert d'oncle lui a tranché les jambes à coups de hache, tout cela parce que son propre fils a eu un accident de voiture. Il accusait Potter d'en être responsable et l'a puni ainsi. Le comble dans l'histoire c'est que Potter est innocent. Ce n'était qu'un accident et il n'en a été que spectateur. »</p><p>Il n'y avait eu qu'exclamations horrifiées à son annonce. Il n'en tint pas compte alors qu'il s'enfermait dans son bureau. Il avait des Moldus à retrouver et il le ferait <em>personnellement</em>. Ce qu'ils avaient fait … il n'avait aucun mot assez fort pour le décrire mais …</p><p>'<em>Et après c'est moi le monstre !</em>' cracha-t-il en fourchelangue.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Harry fut réveillé par la douleur sourde et familière de ses jambes. Il glissa sa main sur le haut de ses cuisses, là où ses chairs étaient fripées et cicatrisées. Comme chaque matin, il revit cet horrible soir et il eut un frisson.</p><p>« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit, Mr Potter ? »</p><p>Le Gryffondor se tendit en entendant la voix du Maître des Potions non loin. Elle n'était pas teintée de cette haine habituelle. Elle était juste neutre. Il détourna la tête à l'opposé de là où venait la voix.</p><p>« Répondez-moi, s'il vous plait ? »</p><p>« En quoi est-ce si important ? Cela ne me rendra pas mes jambes, » murmura-t-il.</p><p>« C'est important pour nous. De savoir exactement pourquoi vous avez décidé de garder cela secret ! C'est trop… »</p><p>Il entendit l'homme soupirer et il y eut du mouvement. Un poids enfonça le matelas sur sa droite et il sut que le Maître des Potions était juste là, à côté de lui.</p><p>« Regardez-moi. »</p><p>Harry ne put qu'obéir. Snape était flou mais ce dernier lui tendit ses lunettes. Harry se redressa et les mit sur son nez. Il vit alors nettement le pli soucieux sur le front de son professeur.</p><p>« Est-ce que vous en souffrez encore ? »</p><p>« Oui mais j'ai lu que ce n'était qu'une douleur psychologique. » Il inspira profondément. « Je n'ai jamais rien dit … parce que … mon oncle me l'avait interdit. Il n'a pas apprécié que je puisse continuer à marcher après me les avoir coupées et … J'ai peur de ce qu'il… »</p><p>« Il ne vous fera plus jamais de mal, Mr Potter. » La voix de Snape sonnait comme une promesse. « Nous le permettrons pas. »</p><p>« Nous ? »</p><p>« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la famille Malfoy … et moi. »</p><p>« Vous ? Mais… vous me détestez ! »</p><p>L'homme soupira.</p><p>« Ce n'est pas vraiment vous que je déteste, Mr Potter, » corrigea-t-il. « Mais plutôt votre père. Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup. »</p><p>« Cela ne change rien pour moi. »</p><p>« Mais tout pour moi, Mr Potter. Si j'avais su dès le début votre condition, jamais je n'aurais … »</p><p>Harry le vit inspirer profondément alors qu'il serrait ses poings. L'homme semblait contrôler sa colère.</p><p>« Même si vous n'êtes pas de ma maison, j'aurais réagi dès le départ pour savoir ce qui vous était arrivé et, dès l'instant où j'aurais appris la vérité, je vous aurais retiré de cet endroit. »</p><p>« Vous n'auriez pas pu. »</p><p>« Pourquoi ? »</p><p>« Dumbledore m'a dit que je devais y rester. »</p><p>« Mais vous ne l'avez jamais dit à Dumbledore. »</p><p>« Cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. J'avais besoin de la protection de ma tante… »</p><p>« Donc tu as choisi de rester auprès de ton bourreau pour … une protection de sang ?! » s'exclama Voldemort depuis l'entrée. « Mais tu es suicidaire ! »</p><p>Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence jusqu'à présent.</p><p>« Entre vous et les Dursley, je joue avec la mort à chaque fois. »</p><p>« Plus maintenant, » répliqua le mage noir en s'avançant. « Tu ne retourneras jamais chez ces monstres, ni chez Dumbledore. »</p><p>« Et qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? » demanda le Gryffondor avec appréhension.</p><p>« Vous aidez, Mr Potter, » répondit Snape. « Même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est attaqué à vous, nous ne torturons pas les enfants. »</p><p>« Je t'aurais simplement tué, » confirma Voldemort en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. « Les enfants, en particulier les plus jeunes, n'ont aucun contrôle sur leur pouvoir la plupart du temps. Et si un enfant est torturé, blessé ou n'importe quelle expérience traumatisante… cela pourrait créer un obscurus. » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Cela se passe quand la magie d'un sorcier est trop réprimée, elle peut se séparer du sorcier et développer sa propre conscience, un peu comme un parasite. Le sorcier devient dès lors un cracmol en quelque sorte. »</p><p>« Mais en certains épisodes de colère, ou quand il est en danger, l'obscurus cherchera toujours à se défendre, » continua le Maître des Potions. « Et généralement cela se finit toujours très mal. »</p><p>« Heureusement, les obscurus sont rares, » reprit Voldemort. « Et je ne souhaite pas en créer un. C'est pourquoi les enfants, si nécessaire, étaient toujours tués sans la moindre souffrance. »</p><p>« C'est un échec, » murmura Harry en baissant la tête.</p><p>« Heureusement, tu n'en es pas un, » continua le mage noir sans prendre la phrase du Gryffondor comme une accusation. « Et tu ne souffriras plus. Ou du moins pas de nouvelles blessures. »</p><p>« Pourquoi ? »</p><p>Le mage noir observa un instant le jeune sorcier et ne vit que de la peur et une envie de vivre.</p><p>« Tu n'as pas assez souffert ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu sais, Harry. Je suis un monstre, j'accepte volontiers d'être traité comme tel car j'ai fait des choses que beaucoup de personnes considèrent comme horribles. Mais j'aime faire souffrir mes victimes, c'est vrai. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que je ne ferais jamais, c'est ça. » Il fit un geste de la main vers les jambes manquantes du Gryffondor. « Le doloris, le sort de découpe, quelques sortilèges de magie noire mon cru, mais pas d'amputations à une telle importance. Ou alors j'ai vraiment l'intention de tuer ma victime. Mais je ne suis jamais arrivé à ce stade d'horreur jusqu'à présent. »</p><p>Le mage noir se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.</p><p>« C'est la fin du cauchemar pour toi, Harry Potter. Et le début de l'horreur pour ta famille. »</p><p>L'homme sortit, laissant le Gryffondor avec le Maître des Potions. Ce dernier vit la tension dans les épaules de son élève et il décida de le rassurer.</p><p>« Il va aller les chercher et leur faire payer leur geste, » dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. « Tout va bien se passer. Personne ici ne laissera ces Moldus vous faire encore du mal. »</p><p>Snape se leva alors et se dirigea lui aussi vers la porte. Harry resta seul un moment avec ses pensées, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Voldemort le laissait vivre. C'était inespéré. Il avait cru qu'il allait s'amuser avec lui avant de le tuer, qu'il devrait souffrir à un autre niveau que ce qu'il avait déjà affronté par le passé. Mais finalement, il le laissait tranquille. Il allait même…</p><p>Le Gryffondor se laissa tomber dans le lit et pleura. Il évacua tout le surplus d'émotion qu'il avait retenu jusqu'alors. Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite de la présence de Drago Malfoy sur le seuil, l'observant silencieusement, se demandant quoi faire et ayant encore du mal à réaliser toute l'horreur de la situation. Pourtant il était facile de la voir malgré les couvertures…</p><p>« Tu es venu te moquer de moi, Malfoy ? » fit soudain la voix d'Harry.</p><p>« Non. Je suis juste venu te voir. Mère pense que tu as besoin d'un peu de compagnie. »</p><p>« Elle sait que nous sommes ennemis ? »</p><p>« Cela peut encore changer. Enfin… sauf si tu préfères déverser toutes les larmes de ton corps sur cet oreiller. »</p><p>« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » renifla le Gryffondor en se redressant avec une lueur de défi après s'être frotté les yeux.</p><p>« Tu sais, cette chose derrière toi, c'est un oreiller. Et celui-là est relativement humide, signe que tu as pleuré. A moins que tu baves. »</p><p>« Oh c'est bon, la ferme ! » fit le brun en lui balançant le dit oreiller au visage. « Et je ne bave pas ! »</p><p>« Alors tu pleurais. »</p><p>« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » demanda Harry en se concentrant pour faire apparaître ses jambes.</p><p>Il se leva sous les yeux ébahis du Serpentard.</p><p>« Quoi ? »</p><p>« C'est dur à réaliser que ces jambes n'existent pas vraiment, » révéla le blond.</p><p>« Elles existent pour moi, Malfoy. C'est tout ce que j'ai. Et si on pouvait éviter de parler de ça, ça m'arrangerait. »</p><p>« Et si on recommençait tout depuis le début ? » demanda alors le Sang-Pur en tendant la main. « Je m'appelle Drago Malfoy. »</p><p>Harry observa un instant la main tendue avant de finalement la serrer.</p><p>« Harry Potter. »</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Voldemort observa la maison moldue quelques instants, puis il observa du coin de l'œil son Maître des Potions qui avait insisté pour l'accompagner. Sans qu'il ne l'ordonne, il vit ce dernier se diriger vers la porte après avoir lancé un sortilège de discrétion autour de la maison. Curieux, le mage noir le suivit en silence.</p><p>Severus ouvrit la porte d'un simple sort et pénétra dans la maison dans le plus grand silence. Trois Moldus étaient assis devant une boîte à image étrange qu'ils appelaient une télévision. Deux adultes et un adolescent. Les deux sorciers restèrent debout en silence derrière les Moldus en attendant que quelqu'un les remarque.</p><p>La femme fut la première et elle poussa un hurlement.</p><p>« Ah … Enfin …, » soupira Severus sur un ton mauvais, empli de venin. « Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais remarquer ma présence Pétunia. »</p><p>« Severus ? C'est toi ? » fit-elle, effrayée.</p><p>« Oui. »</p><p>« Qui êtes-vous ? Tu le connais Pétunia ? »</p><p>« Oui. C'était un ami de ma sœur, » répondit la Moldue en s'approchant de son fils.</p><p>Severus nota que l'adolescent s'était péniblement relevé, appuyé sur des béquilles. Il était encore invalide. Mais pas autant qu'Harry Potter…</p><p>« Vous êtes un monstre comme elle alors ! » vociféra l'homme au visage de morse. « Comme l'autre morveux ! Vous n'êtes que des monstres ! »</p><p>Le Maître des Potions sortit sa baguette et lança le doloris sur l'homme. Ce dernier tomba à terre en hurlant. Il usa du sortilège durant cinq bonnes minutes avant de l'arrêter. Le Moldu n'était plus qu'un amas de chairs tremblotantes et gémissantes.</p><p>« Le monstre, comme vous dites, est un humain, » siffla-t-il amèrement. « C'est un être humain, un enfant que vous avez volontairement mutilé juste pour que votre fils ne se sente pas désavantagé quand il a eu son propre accident ! »</p><p>Il nota vaguement du coin de l'œil l'adolescent baisser les yeux. Il n'était probablement pas en accord avec les actions de son père mais que pouvait-il dire ou faire, en étant invalide et sans magie. Rien. Juste voir les choses.</p><p>« Pétunia, j'espère que tu as une excellente excuse à me donner, » continua Severus en fixant la Moldue de son regard sombre. « Tu n'avais qu'une chose à faire : le protéger, l'héberger. Il s'agit de ton neveu, ton sang, le fils de ta sœur ! C'est le fils de Lily ! »</p><p>« Un monstre tout comme elle ! Mais il est encore en vie ! »</p><p>« Oui, encore vie, » confirma Voldemort en s'avançant dans la lumière. « Mais amputé de deux membres. A se demander qui sont réellement les monstres… Les sorciers ou les Moldus ? »</p><p>Son apparition causa des expressions d'effroi. Son apparence hideuse et squelettique y était pour beaucoup. La femme et l'adolescent étaient complètement terrorisés. Parfait.</p><p>« Severus, qui est-ce ? » couina la femme.</p><p>« Je te présente le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Pétunia, le sorcier qui a tué ta sœur. »</p><p>« Et qui veut tuer Potter ! »</p><p>« Voulait, » corrigea Voldemort en approchant de la Moldue pour lui agripper la gorge. « Ce n'est plus dans mes objectifs après avoir vu ce que vous avez fait de lui ! »</p><p>« Ma mère n'y est pour rien, » dit soudain l'adolescent. « C'est mon père. Il l'a fait pour moi. A l'époque, j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre. Si vous avez une personne à punir, c'est moi ! »</p><p>« Ton nom, Moldu ? » demanda Voldemort.</p><p>« Dudley Dursley. »</p><p>« Eh bien, Dudley Dursley, tu auras le plaisir d'apprendre qu'Harry Potter ne souffrira plus jamais à cause de vous. »</p><p>« Cela dit, un enfant ne peut être tenu responsable des actes d'un adulte, Maître, » fit Severus en poussant du pied la grosse masse qu'était Vernon Dursley, le père de famille. « Vous avez dit que cet homme lui a tranché les jambes. »</p><p>« C'est exact Severus. »</p><p>« Alors rendons-lui la par…. Aaah ! »</p><p>Le Maître des Potions tomba à la renverse et se cogna la tête contre un mur. Vernon Dursley s'était redressé et tenait un tisonnier dans la main. Voldemort sortit simplement sa baguette et la pointa vers la femme et l'adolescent.</p><p>« Si vous croyez avoir le dessus sur nous avec cette arme ridicule, misérable Moldu, » susurra-t-il froidement. « Vous vous leurrez. Que pensez-vous pouvoir nous faire avant que je tue votre famille ? »</p><p>« Vous n'en ferez rien. »</p><p>« Détrompez-vous, » siffla lourdement Severus en se relevant. « Il n'en sera pas à son premier meurtre et vous n'êtes qu'un Moldu insignifiant à ses yeux. Vous avez juste suffisamment d'attrait pour lui pour une seule raison : vous avez failli créer un obscurus en la personne d'Harry Potter et ça, c'est doublement impardonnable ! »</p><p>Il relança le doloris et se délecta des cris de ses victimes.</p><p>« Maître, voulez-vous prendre le relai ou vous avez une idée particulière pour eux ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'une demi-heure de torture.</p><p>« Je pensais les ramener à Harry Potter. Qu'il décide de leur sort. »</p><p>« Mais il est innocent ! Et blanc ! »</p><p>« Et il est doué en divination, non ? »</p><p>« Comment le saurais-je ? Je suis Maître des Potions ? Et je n'ai jamais suivi ce cours inutile ! »</p><p>« Mais lui, bien. Et il ne semble pas mauvais de ce que j'ai pu voir dans son esprit. Laissons le destin décider de leur sort à tous les trois. »</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Harry mangeait dans la salle à manger avec la famille Malfoy. Il parlait peu mais écoutait beaucoup les Sang-Purs parler du monde magique, surtout des créatures magiques. Il en était fasciné.</p><p>Soudain, le déjeuner fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Voldemort et Severus Snape dans la pièce avec trois Moldus, deux adultes et un adolescent infirme que le Gryffondor connaissait très bien. Il s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau en les reconnaissant.</p><p>« Oh Merlin ! » toussa-t-il alors qu'il voyait ses relatifs au sol.</p><p>« Harry ? » fit Drago.</p><p>Ce dernier ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur les Moldus.</p><p>« Harry, » fit alors Pétunia Dursley en voyant son neveu. « Dis-leur, toi. »</p><p>Le Gryffondor l'observa un instant, entre surprise et confusion. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom.</p><p>« Et je suis supposé dire quoi, Tante Pétunia ? » demanda-t-il en se levant.</p><p>« La vérité, bien sûr, Harry, » susurra Voldemort en passant à côté de la Moldue. « Et uniquement la vérité. »</p><p>Le jeune sorcier observa chaque membre de sa famille en silence. Si la présence de son oncle l'intimidait un peu, il était rassuré d'être auprès d'autant de sorciers au mauvais renom qui voulaient étrangement l'aider et le soutenir.</p><p>« La vérité ? »</p><p>Harry se leva lentement et s'empara d'une chaise. Il s'approcha de son cousin avec calme et la posa.</p><p>« Dudley, assieds-toi avant de t'effondrer. »</p><p>« Merci, Harry. »</p><p>« Je t'en prie. »</p><p>Les deux autres Moldus froncèrent les sourcils, tout comme Severus et Voldemort.</p><p>« Harry ? » fit le mage noir.</p><p>« Dudley n'est pas coupable de mes tourments. Du moins, plus après son accident. Et je ne lui en veux pas pour mes jambes. C'est mon oncle qui a tenu la hache. Ma tante était dans la pièce à côté et Dudley. Eh bien, il était encore à l'hôpital ce jour-là. Il ne l'a su que six mois plus tard quand il est revenu à la maison et qu'il m'a vu m'effondrer de fatigue dans sa chambre alors que je faisais le ménage. Depuis… »</p><p>« Ce n'est pas vraiment une amitié, » continua Dudley. « Mais plutôt un soutien mutuel puisque d'un côté, Harry a subi l'horreur, mais que de l'autre, c'est quand même mon père. Et moi, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. »</p><p>« Pourquoi les avoir ramenés, Voldemort ? » demanda Harry en fixant le mage noir.</p><p>« Tu as peur d'eux ? »</p><p>« Je ne suis pas à l'aise en la présence de mon oncle, » admit-il.</p><p>« Et ta tante ? »</p><p>« Il y a un concept moldu qui existe, je ne sais pas pour les sorciers mais… C'est un mélange de complice et de non-assistance à personne en danger. »</p><p>« Cela existe aussi chez les sorciers, » confirma Lord Malfoy. « Encore plus quand il y a la vie d'enfants dans la balance. »</p><p>« Je me suis dit qu'il serait bon que tu vois ce que je leur ferai subir, Harry, » répondit alors Voldemort en tournant autour des deux adultes moldus. « D'autant plus que je te laisserai choisir comment les torturer ? »</p><p>« Moi ? » s'étonna le Gryffondor. « Mais… je ne peux pas ! »</p><p>« Tu ne peux peut-être pas décider parce que tu as encore le cœur innocent mais tu peux laisser le destin décider pour toi. » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je suis rentré dans ton esprit. J'y ai vu tes compétences. J'ai cru comprendre que tu es doué en divination. »</p><p>« Je … j'ai essentiellement des EE et des O à mes travaux, » confirma le jeune sorcier mal à l'aise.</p><p>« Dans ce cas, tu ne seras pas contre l'idée de tirer les cartes pour chacun des membres de ta famille. »</p><p>« Et laisser les cartes décider de leur destin ? » continua Harry.</p><p>« En effet, » fit le mage noir avec un sourire sadique.</p><p>« Je te l'interdis, morveux, » siffla l'Oncle Vernon avant de se prendre un doloris de la part du mage noir.</p><p>« Je crois que tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, aujourd'hui, Oncle Vernon, » rétorqua Harry. « Et à ta place, je ne mettrais pas cet homme en colère. » Il se tourna vers Lucius Malfoy. « Mr Malfoy, seriez-vous contre le fait que Dudley mange quelque chose ? »</p><p>Il vit l'homme examiner son cousin un instant avant d'hocher la tête.</p><p>« Allez, viens, » fit le jeune sorcier à l'adresse de son cousin.</p><p>« Et mes parents ? »</p><p>« Ce n'est pas de mon ressort et je dois t'avouer que je m'en contrefiche. »</p><p>« Vos parents seront très bien aux cachots, » siffla Severus Snape en attrapant Pétunia Dursley par le bras.</p><p>Rapidement les indésirables furent hors de la pièce et le repas put continuer avec trois membres en plus à table, dont un Moldu qui n'avait jamais rien fait de mal, ou si peu du à une très mauvaise éducation.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Harry se tenait assis à une table et les trois Moldus étaient en face de lui, les adultes silencieux et éprouvés par trois jours de cachots. Dudley regardait ses parents du coin de l'œil avant de se tourner vers son cousin.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il le voyait mélanger des cartes étrangement longues.</p><p>« Est-ce que tu connais le tarot, Dudley ? » fit le Gryffondor pour toute réponse.</p><p>« Non. »</p><p>« Voldemort a évoqué il y a quelques jours mes capacités en divination. Je ne suis pas mauvais dans cette branche et aujourd'hui, je vais tirer les cartes pour chacun d'entre vous. On appelle ça de la cartomancie, une forme de divination. C'est certes une science occulte mais comme mon destin avait été décidé par cette science, je m'y suis naturellement intéressé. »</p><p>« Et il semble approprié de laisser cette science décider pour chacun de vous également, » susurra Voldemort qui était assis en bout de table, observant les choses de loin.</p><p>Severus Snape et Lucius Malfoy se tenaient derrière le couple Dursley, prêts à intervenir si jamais ils tentaient quoi que ce soit contre le Gryffondor. Quant à Narcissa et Drago Malfoy, ils étaient un peu plus loin à discuter derrière une bulle de discrétion.</p><p>« Une telle pratique ne peut être fiable ! » rétorqua Vernon Dursley avec colère.</p><p>« Certains n'y croient pas, en effet, comme a beaucoup d'autres pratiques divinatoires comme les feuilles de thé ou la boule de cristal. Moi, j'y crois. Et certains de mes tirages ce sont déjà révélés être véridiques, m'encourageant à poursuivre dans cette voix. » Il termina de carter. « Maintenant à qui l'honneur ? Le plus jeune ou les dames d'abord ? »</p><p>Il vit sa tante déglutir avant de se redresser.</p><p>« Je commence, » murmura-t-elle.</p><p>« Je fais un tarot quotidien ou mensuel ? » demanda ensuite Harry en se tournant vers le mage noir. « Ou je fais la croix de vie ? »</p><p>« La croix de vie correspond à quoi ? »</p><p>« Répondre à une question précise mais ce sont eux qui doivent la poser en leur for intérieur. »</p><p>« Et les deux autres. »</p><p>« C'est plus aléatoire mais cela ne dépend pas d'une quelconque question. Juste de leur toucher. »</p><p>« Mensuel dans ce cas, » sourit Voldemort, le regard sadique. « Que l'on s'amuse un peu. »</p><p>Harry fit poser la main de sa tante sur le paquet et attendit une petite minute que l'énergie de la Moldue imprègne son paquet. Ensuite, il tira les cartes, comptant et disposant six lames en pyramide. <em>Sekhmet. Miroir. Obélisque. Anubis. Akhénaton. Isis.</em> Le Gryffondor resta pensif en les regardant. C'était difficile à lire. Tellement sombre mais avec pourtant, si c'était perçu, une lueur d'espoir.</p><p>« Alors ? » fit Voldemort avec curiosité.</p><p>« Il y a de la colère ou de la jalousie. Quelle en est l'origine, je l'ignore, mais ils sont la source de la situation. Le tout est caché sous la surface. » Il tapota une carte. « Le Miroir annonce quelque chose d'imprévu, une mauvaise surprise et associé à Anubis, cela ne peut être qu'une mort. »</p><p>« De qui ? » demanda la Moldue.</p><p>« A toi de me le dire Tante Pétunia. Je ne fais que lire les cartes. Maintenant, au vu de la position du Miroir, je suppose qu'elle n'est pas encore arrivée. »</p><p>« Tu supposes, morveux, » cracha Oncle Vernon.</p><p>« Oui, je suppose. Je ne suis pas dans votre tête. »</p><p>« Et d'où viendrait ce conflit ? » demanda Pétunia avec les lèvres pincées.</p><p>« Là encore à toi de me le dire, Tante Pétunia. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que la proximité entre l'obélisque et Akhenaton annonce un conflit. Avec un homme. Isis est une lame positive par contre. Et dans sa position, elle annonce l'avenir et le destin. Les choses vont évoluer lentement. La question est : est-ce que ce sera bon ou mauvais ? »</p><p>« Tu viens de dire que c'était une carte positive. »</p><p>« Une lame mais oui. »</p><p>« Alors comment cela pourrait mal se dérouler ? »</p><p>« Tout dépend de toi, » répondit Harry en haussant des épaules. « La divination n'apporte pas de réponses précises. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est une science obscure. » Le Gryffondor se tourna vers le mage noir. « Je n'ai rien à dire de plus pour elle. »</p><p>« Fais les deux autres. »</p><p>Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se tourna vers les deux autres.</p><p>« Le suivant ? »</p><p>Il fit les deux autres tirages avec calme. Celui de Dudley était plus que positif mais Harry n'en avait jamais douté. Son accident et la réalisation des horreurs l'avaient dans un sens aidé à se rendre compte de certaines choses. Et il était clairement contre son père. L'avenir était sans aucun doute lumineux pour lui. Il allait vivre. Par contre, quand il retourna la dernière carte de son oncle, la carte de l'avenir, il la laissa retomber avec un geste un brin fataliste. Il s'agissait de la lame d'Anubis.</p><p>Il l'annonça platement. En l'entendant, l'Oncle Vernon n'avait fait qu'éclater d'un rire sans joie, pas le moins du monde convaincu. En entendant un sifflement, un ordre prononcé, Harry n'éprouva rien. Il n'était pas horrifié par l'annonce de la mort de cet homme. Mais il n'en était pas heureux pour autant. Son oncle ne faisait que récolter au centuple ce qu'il avait semé.</p><p>« <em>Puis-je emmener Dudley dehors ?</em> » demanda-t-il alors en fourchelangue.</p><p>Les yeux verts affrontèrent les yeux de braise pendant quelques instants avant que le mage noir finisse par hocher la tête bien qu'avec les lèvres pincées. Mais il tenait sa parole. Les cartes avaient promis la survie à Dudley. Il survivrait alors.</p><p>Le Gryffondor se leva et tendit les béquilles à son cousin. Ils partirent, le Moldu en claudiquant, le sorcier le menant vers une terrasse donnant sur l'immense jardin anglais du Manoir Malfoy.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? » demanda Dudley.</p><p>« Voldemort est un homme de parole, » répondit Harry en baissant légèrement la tête. « Il a dit que les cartes décideraient du sort de chacun d'entre vous. Tu ne crains rien même si tu es un Moldu. Tante Pétunia… je ne sais pas trop. Elle sera toujours vivante mais dans quelles conditions, je l'ignore. »</p><p>« Et mon père ? »</p><p>« Son avenir a été scellé par la lame d'Anubis, Dudley, je suis désolé. »</p><p>Le Moldu hocha la tête.</p><p>« Ne le sois pas, » dit-il néanmoins. « Papa mérite ce qu'il lui arrive. Va-t-il souffrir ? »</p><p>« Il y a des chances. Voldemort est sadique. »</p><p>« Plus que l'autre homme ? »</p><p>« Quel autre homme ? »</p><p>« Severus… Snake … je crois. »</p><p>« Severus Snape ? »</p><p>« Oui, voilà. »</p><p>« Plus encore que cet homme oui. »</p><p>Voldemort en fait des esclaves pour Harry Il survit uniquement grâce aux soins magiques.</p><p>Le temps passe et Voldemort finit par gagner la guerre. Aux yeux de tous il reste un monstre sanguinaire mais aux yeux d'Harry, ce monstre est en réalité un héros qui l'avait vengé et qui le protégeait dorénavant.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>